ABC KonDami
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: El título explica muy bien de que va.
1. Chapter 1

¡Primer KonDami que termino!

Esto lo escribí ayer aprovechando que no tuve clases pero me dio flojera pasarlo a la computadora :/

Los personajes ni la canción citada me pertenecen

* * *

 **A) Apapachar**

Damian era como un gatito, le gustaba que lo apapacharan desgraciadamente no recibió muchos mimos durante su infancia. Eso cambio cuando se mudó a Gotham, ahí fue apapachado por sus hermanos y hermanas; le encantaban los abrazos de Dick, los besos de Cass, dormir con Jason… sentía una calidez interna que lo reconfortaba.

Sin embargo su mimo favorito era recostarse en el pecho de Kon y que este lo abrazara fuertemente.

* * *

 **B) Beso**

Sonara como un cliché de películas para adolescentes pero el primer beso que Kon le dio a su Petirrojo fue gracias a que en una fiesta se pusieron a jugar a la botella.

* * *

 **C) Cicatriz**

Gracias a su naturaleza semikriptoniana Conner no tiene marcas a pesar de tantas batallas y entrenamientos, en cambio su novio tenia cicatrices en muchas partes de su cuerpo. Una de las cosas que más le gusta es deslizar sus dedos por cada una de ellas.

* * *

 **Ch) Chahuistle**

Sabían que debían cerrar la puerta con seguro, que no era buena idea hacerlo en los vestidores pero ambos estaban calientes así que no tomaron en cuenta que alguien podía entrar y verlos.

Así que cuando Tim los encontró comiéndose a besos, jadeantes y a medio vestir lo único que pudieron pensar fue "ya nos cayó el chahuistle"

–Tienes tres segundos para correr Conner –exclamo con ira contenida Red Robin.

* * *

 **D) Dientes**

Años atrás Conner le tiro casi todos los dientes a un tipo ¿la razón? El imbécil se atrevió a nalguear a Robin, SU Robin estando el presente.

Aun no se arrepiente de hacerlo, solo él puede tocar el trasero de Damian.

* * *

 **E) Enemigo**

Batman considero un enemigo a Superboy cuando recién lo encontraron en los laboratorios de Cadmus pero conforme paso el tiempo se dio cuenta de que solo era un niño que necesitaba dirección, se volvió amigo de sus hijos ¡incluso llego a considerarlo un hijo más!

Hasta que comenzó a interesarse en Damian.

Cuando descubrió como miraba ciertas partes de la anatomía de su pequeño Robin (de 16 años ya) ese día Superboy encabezo su lista de enemigos.

* * *

 **F) Frankenstein**

A veces Damian se sentía como la criatura creada por el doctor Frankenstein. Un monstruo creado por un científico loco con partes de otros cuerpos con el único fin de desafiar a la naturaleza.

Por suerte tenía a Kon para que le sacara esas ideas negativas de la cabeza.

* * *

 **G) Gato**

Al principio se enojó con Zatanna por convertirlo accidentalmente en un gato pero cuando Damian lo encontró y lo alzo en brazos dejo de quejarse. Era más que conocido el amor que el menor de los Wayne tenía por los animales así que no fue raro que al ver el lindo gato negro y ojos azules que rondaba la sala de Monte Justicia lo recogiera y lo acariciara con delicadeza.

Horas después Kon agradecía el hechizo fallido de Zatanna pues gracias a él pudo pasar la tarde entera acurrucado en el pecho de Robin.

* * *

 **H) Hermanos**

Para Damian no fue difícil llevarse bien con sus cuñados es decir Curt y Chris (los hermanos de Conner), tenían años siendo amigos.

Quien sí batallo y mucho fue Kon, no importo que hubiera sido compañero de Dick en Young Justice o que fuera el mejor amigo de Tim; cuando se enteraron que andaba con el menor de los Wayne se volvió otro a quien debían tener vigilado, una amenaza de primer nivel para los murciélagos.

* * *

 **I) Imaginación**

–Dami

Suspiro al sentir los labios del menor bajando del cuello a su torso, no recordaba bien como termino sin camisa y un travieso petirrojo a horcadas sobre el pero no le importó. Poso sus manos sobre las caderas de Damian para moverlo creando una placentera fricción entre sus cuerpos haciendo ronronear al otro, las agiles manos acostumbradas a empuñar katanas abrieron con facilidad el pantalón del semikriptoniano, Conner jadeo y se mordió el labio cuando su miembro aun cubierto por la tela negra de la ropa interior fue apretado suavemente. Poco a poco el más joven va tomando ritmo al acariciar de arriba abajo el cada vez más duro pene hasta que en cierto punto se detiene.

Confundido Kent mira como Damian se baja de él para luego colocarse entre sus piernas, la pícara sonrisa presagia algo mejor mas justamente cuando la boca del petirrojo esta por reemplazare a su mano… la alarma suena y Conner despierta.

Aun con el pulso acelerado y una muy despierta erección entra a ducharse con agua fría por tercera vez en lo que va de la semana. Sip, definitivamente ver a Damian con el primer uniforme de Robin hacia volar su pervertida imaginación.

* * *

 **J) Jugar**

–Sera mejor que no me decepciones Kent.

–Nunca lo haría Dami.

Después de meses de insistencia Damian acepto ser novio de Conner, solo esperaba no equivocarse otra vez. No soportaría que jugaran con su corazón nuevamente.

* * *

 **K) Kara**

Por mucho tiempo envidio a su prima, ella podía abrazar al petirrojo cuando le viniera en gana. Cuando Superboy lo intentaba Damian sacaba la kriptonita que siempre llevaba.

* * *

 **L) Lamer**

Era un día cálido peor no era la temperatura lo que tenía a Conner sudando sino la lengua de cierta avecilla deslizándose de arriba abajo por toda esa extensión y es que Damian movía su lengua con gran gusto incluso por sus dedos que quedaban manchados por las gotas que brotaban de su paleta helada. ¡¿En que estaba pensando cuando se la compro?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que hacer movimientos tan lascivos?! ¡Si seguía así se lo follaría ahí mismo aunque rodos en el parque los vieran!

* * *

 **Ll) Lluvia**

– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

No era el mejor momento estaban en un campo de batalla rodeados de cuerpos desmembrados, no era como lo había planeado pero ya tenía meses intentándolo y la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

Acababan de pelear contra un ejército de inferis convocados por una bruja, llovía a cantaros, casi los mataban… se suponía que la propuesta debía ser un momento romántico, especial. No uno donde los corazones les latían desenfrenados por la adrenalina de una pelea; aun así Damian sonrió ampliamente aferrándose a su pecho.

–Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

 **M) Madre**

Conner no solicito a Thalía ni su bendición ni la mano de su hijo cuando le pidió matrimonio, la mujer bien podía dejar a Damian viudo antes de tiempo y por cómo se habían distanciado madre e hijo no lo considero necesario. Cuando se casaron hubo un cerco de seguridad por si acaso los assassin se aparecían pero nada ocurrió así que pensó que a su suegra no le molestaba su unión. O no se enteró. Dicha teoría se vino abajo cuando un año después Thalía apareció en el departamento donde vivían.

–Este es mi regalo para ustedes habibi –había dicho entregándole un bulto envuelto en un cobertor rojo a su vástago.

Mientras Conner se congelaba la asesina beso la frente de su hijo antes de irse, solo reacciono cuando Damian coloco ese mismo bulto entre sus brazos. – ¿Qué nombre le pondremos a nuestra hija habibi?

* * *

 **N) Novela**

Martha Kent era una fanática empedernida de las novelas que transmitían por televisión y fue gracias a una que su nieto Conner se atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos por el ex asesino.

Un día Conner veía con ella la novela de las cuatro, en ese episodio el protagonista se lamentaba en la tumba de su amada por nunca decirle que la amaba y eso lo puso a reflexionar; ambos ya habían muerto y recibido una segunda oportunidad ¿por qué estaba desperdiciando tiempo? Podían perder la vida otra vez en cualquier momento y él no quería lamentarse como el protagonista, él quería ser feliz con su pajarito.

* * *

 **Ñ) Ña**

–Es tu turno –murmuro su esposo.

Conner bostezo saliendo de la cómoda cama y miro el reloj, las tres de la mañana, Nimue era tan exacta como un reloj suizo siempre despertaba a esa hora para tomar su biberón.

–Ña, ña.

La bebé aún seguía llorando tenía que alimentarla pronto no quiere que Damian se levante lleva las últimas dos semanas cuidando el solo de la niña mientras Kon resolvía unos asuntos junto con Superman fuera del planeta, necesita descansar. Tomo a su pequeña con cuidado y la acuno contra su pecho para darle el biberón, al instante Nimue comenzó a beber rápidamente. Conner sonrió al verla, nunca espero lo que su suegra hizo pero le estaría eternamente agradecido por darle una hija de su amado esposo.

* * *

 **O) Oso**

En su primera cita fuero a una feria en Smallville y Conner intento ganar un oso de peluche para Dami en el tiro al blanco, lo malo fue que él no tenía experiencia en eso por lo que fallo miserablemente. Fue Damian quien lo gano, y no cualquier oso sino el más grande que tenían en el puesto al darle a los blancos con mayor puntaje.

* * *

 **P) Padre**

– ¿De verdad lo amas?

Batman/Bruce Wayne siempre intimidaba a todos –bueno a sus hijos no– y sinceramente Conner no deseaba enfrentarse a él pero si quería dar el siguiente paso con su pajarito debía hacerlo.

–Más que a nada en el mundo.

El murciélago mayor entrecerró los ojos analizándolo, Kon permaneció firme demostrándole que no mentía amaba profundamente a su hijo; Bruce asintió como si estuviera satisfecho con su escrutinio.

–Tienes mi permiso para casarte con él.

* * *

 **Q) Querer**

–Te quiero.

–Yo a ti más.

Desde que se hicieron pareja todas sus conversaciones terminan así.

* * *

 **R) Rojo**

Bastaba con ver al Batclan para saber que tenían una ligera –insana– obsesión con el color rojo, es decir, Petirrojo, Red Robin, Red Hood, incluso Nightwing cambio del azul al rojo. Pero algo que definitivamente odiaba Conner –y muchos de la JL en realidad– era cuando los trajes que representaban esperanza para los gothamitas se manchaban de ese color durante una pelea.

* * *

 **S) Silencio**

Cuando Conner llegaba a su departamento un profundo silencio era quien le daba la bienvenida, ahora ese silencio ya no existía pues fue reemplazado por algo mejor: las risas de su pequeña o la voz de su amado esposo cantándole a Nimue.

* * *

 **T) Tim**

–Más te vale que lo cuides y NUNCA lo hagas llorar. ¿Entendiste?

Conner asintió pasando saliva adolorido. Nunca pensó que cando se descubriera el noviazgo que llevaba con Damian fuera precisamente Tim –su supuesto mejor amigo– quien lo amenazara y golpeara con boxers recubiertos con kriptonita.

* * *

 **U) Uniforme**

El día que Conner vio a su hija portando el uniforme de Robin deseo con toda su alma que la "maldición del Petirrojo" no cayera sobre ella.

* * *

 **V) Vestido**

–Ni en tus sueños Kent.

Si, se iban a casar; si, Damian era el uke lo que básicamente lo hacia la mujer en la relación pero NO usaría un vestido en la ceremonia por mucho que Superboy insistiera.

–En mis sueños solo lo llevas unos segundos… antes de que te lo quite.

* * *

 **W) Whatsapp**

"Te extraño"

Sabe que no debería sentirse tan solo, Damian solo lleva dos días en Nueva York por una misión con su equipo pero necesita de su presencia para estar tranquilo; se ha acostumbrado a sus tenues sonrisas, los pequeños besos que le da en la mejilla por las mañanas, a sus dedos jugando con su cabello cuando apoya la cabeza en su pecho.

"Yo también amor"

La respuesta le hace sonreír, por lo menos su pajarito siente lo mismo.

* * *

 **X) Xenofobia**

Ser novio de Damian Wayne Al Ghul no era fácil, a los hermanos celosos, padre sobreprotector y amigos que te tenían en el punto de mira si lo llegabas a lastimar debías agregarle la xenofobia de la gente; siempre había alguien que lo discriminaba por ser árabe.

* * *

 **Y) Yerno**

Muchos dirían que ser yerno de Batman era difícil. Conner podía desmentir totalmente eso, no era difícil era una pesadilla.

* * *

 **Z) Zafarrancho**

La primera vez que intento pedirle matrimonio Conner llevo a Damian a un concierto de su grupo favorito, Skillet, sabía que siempre tocaban "Whispers in the dark" y planeaba darle el anillo en medio de esa canción pues le parecía romántica.

Y efectivamente a medio concierto la esperada canción empezó a sonar.

 _(My love is just waiting/ mi amor esta esperando_

 _To turn your tears to roses/ para convertir tus lágrimas en rosas)_

Tomo aire para serenarse y poder decirle el pequeño discurso que había preparado pero de pronto comenzaron a empujarlo, la gente de un momento a otro se empezó a pelear. Golpes a diestra y siniestra, botellas con dudosos líquidos eran arrojadas… la policía no tardo en intervenir.

Terminaron en los separos sin que pudiera preguntarle.

* * *

¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios, crucios, avadas?


	2. Chapter 2

Les traigo el segundo capítulo a petición de Constelación de Salamandra, aclaro que era uno solo pero algunas letras se alargaron demasiado así que lo dividí en tres partes (aunque Constelación diga que luego se malacostumbran con actualizaciones seguidas)

Advertencia: mención a intentos de suicidio y shota.

Los personajes no me pertenecen (¡y a ustedes tampoco!)

PD: me dijeron que Damian me había quedado muy nena y los bat muy sobreprotectores pero no lo quise cambiar así que si aun así quieren leerlo...

1/3

* * *

 **A) Apapachar**

Los dedos paseándose tranquilamente por su cabello lo relajaban, los rítmicos latidos formaban una letanía que no se cansaba des escuchar, alzo la vista topándose con esa sonrisa que lo había cautivado hacía tiempo e inevitablemente la correspondió antes de murmurar un sincero _te amo._

–También te amo Kon –un beso en la mejilla– mucho.

Suspiro rodeando la cintura de su amante recostando otra vez sobre su pecho le fascinaban esos momentos en que solo eran ellos dos sin ningún villano intentando dañarlos, sin mascaras ni responsabilidades.

 **B) Beso**

Si alguien le preguntaba Damian diría que su primer beso había sido a los doce con P. Parker por un "experimento sobre la afectividad y desarrollo de vínculos emocionales" pero realmente la primera vez que sus labios se unieron a los de otra persona fue cuando solo tenía siete años y era un suceso que deseaba olvidar.

Durante una de las épocas en que vivió en Londres con su madre escapo de la vigilancia que Ubu tenía sobre el (algo no muy difícil puesto que el tipo se distraía con cualquier falda corta) caminaba tranquilo por un parque hasta que un cachorro llamo su atención así que lo siguió. Lo encontró en posesión de un hombre de aspecto amable que lo invito a sentarse junto a él y jugar con el perrito, el no vio peligro y se acercó. Acaricio el pelaje marrón del animalito un rato cuando de pronto el tipo lo beso así sin más, Damian se asqueo e intento separarse pero lo sujeto evitándolo. El miedo comenzó a correr por sus venas y no era como el miedo que sentía cuando iba al dentista sino como el que le daba "volar" y que el cable de su garfio se rompiera; no le gustaba para nada la situación y como el tipo no quería soltarlo lo haría hacerlo a la fuerza. Rápidamente saco la daga que siempre llevaba consigo y apuñalo a su atacante en el abdomen, no fue en un punto mortal pero le daría el tiempo suficiente para correr y buscar a Ubu quien al parecer nunca se dio cuenta de su ausencia.

–Es hora de irnos lord Damian –el no dijo nada solo asintió levente mientras miro alrededor con disimulo para detectar la presencia del atacante pero no lo encontró. Ya más tranquilo siguió los pasos del guardaespaldas.

Definitivamente quería olvidar ese día.

 **C) Cicatriz**

Las cicatrices eran parte de su piel desde siempre, realmente no podía recordar como lucia su cuerpo sin esas marcas aunque suponía que hubo una época en que fue lisa, cada marca guardaba una historia. Como la de su espalda que hablaba de la ocasión en que debieron reemplazar su dañada columna por una nueva o las de su torso que significaban una autopsia y multi trasplante de órganos.

Los cálidos labios de su amante besaban con adoración cada milímetro de tejido cicatrizado, las líneas blancas algunas finas como un cabello otras mucho más gruesas resaltaban de sobremanera en la bronceada piel, aunque no solía hablar mucho de ellas Damian apreciaba sus marcas, eran muestra de los golpes que había recibido de la vida y superado.

En las tardes tranquilas que descansaba dejando su mente vacía de las preocupaciones que le acarreaba Wayne Enterprise o ser Ghoul su amante aprovechaba su guardia baja para dibujar cada cicatriz con los dedos o con los labios una y otra vez como si intentara desvanecerlas junto con lo que las causo pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos seguían ahí, recordándoles a ambos la fragilidad del menor. Que a pesar de ser uno de los mejores súper héroes seguía siendo humano, que algún día una herida no lograría cicatrizar y seria la que finalmente le arrebataría la vida.

 **Ch) Chahuistle**

Se suponía que ya no debía temer de sí mismo ya que no sería un arma, que podía tener una vida nueva con su familia. Se suponía que ellos lo protegerían se lo habían jurado cuando volvió de Akopolips… ¿entonces como termino en las mazmorras de la sede que su abuelo tenía en Siria? No quería saber, ya ni siquiera tenía ilusiones de que lo rescataran; Ra´s absorbió todas sus energías, sus esperanzas junto con gran parte de su sangre. El anciano quería tomar lo que le pertenecía es decir su cuerpo, era pequeño y frágil aun pero ya lo había perdido un par de veces y no podía arriesgarse a que desapareciera por completo.

Talía tenía razón el tiempo pasado con su padre volvió en contra los valores infundados desde su creación pero nada que un lavado mental y un poco de tortura no pudiera arreglar.

 **D) Dientes**

Nimue era la primera nieta del murciélago, la primera sobrina de las aves y una Titán de nacimiento, por ello era la princesa consentida de todos los cuales se peleaban por cuidarla. Cuando sus padres necesitaban salir no batallaban en conseguir niñera. Fue en una de esas ocasiones en que Damian y su esposo tenían misión al mismo tiempo que los murciélagos descubrieron que su princesita no era un dulce ángel como pensaban.

Esa mañana Conner dejo a su pequeña en brazos de su cuñada Helena y después de darle un beso en la frentesita se fue a Medio Oriente a detener el tráfico de crack hacia Europa. Como la niña estaba dormida Helena la llevo a la habitación que tenían para ella en la mansión para que descansara, y por un par de horas todo estuvo bien sin embargo las cosas cambiaron cuando despertó, el infierno se desato.

El fuerte llanto de la pequeña pelinegra clamaba por alguien que le hiciera caso y fue su tío Dick quien acudió al llamado pero por más que lo intento no pudo frenar sus lágrimas. No tenía hambre, su pañal no estaba sucio, ningún juguete o cara graciosa la distraía solo seguía llorando desesperada como si algo la molestara. Habría pensado que extrañaba a sus padres pero desde hacía mucho que la niña se acostumbró a él y sus hermanos (incluso a Bruce que era su favorito para dormir la siesta sobre su amplio pecho o Alfred que solía llevarla en la cangurera mientras hacia sus labores cotidianas).

–Ya pequeña ya no llores. – Habían decidido colocarla de nuevo en la cuna pues no tenía caso mantenerla en brazos si se revolvía inquieta como si no quisiera que la tocaran, el que por las noches fuera Red Robin acerco un dedo a la carita roja de la niña para acariciarla pero Nimue lo agarro y se lo metió a la boquita donde comenzó a roerlo fuertemente. Si Tim no aulló de dolor fue por la sorpresa que le provoco ver que su sobrina se tranquilizaba intento retirar su falange pero apenas sintió el movimiento Nimue reanudo su llanto haciendo que su tío se congelara y así seguir mordiéndolo con todas las fuerzas que podía.

Una hora después el timbre de la mansión se dejó escuchar, Helena atendió y se sorprendió al ver quien estaba ahí. – ¿Conner, no estabas en…?

–Si pero es que olvide dejarles esto –le entrego una mordedera en forma de conejo morado–, a Nimue le están saliendo los dientes y llora mucho pero con esto –saco un botecito con un líquido amarillo– se alma, le adormece las encías.

–Nos hubiera sido muy útil hace dos horas.

–Oh, lo siento de verdad lo olvide supongo que estuvo muy inquieta… pero no la oigo llorar ¿conque la entretuvieron? –pregunto curioso pues sin su mordedera Nimue podía llorar durante horas, bien sabia eso.

Sonriendo Helena lo llevo a la sala donde su risueña hija se entretenía mascándole los dedos a Tim quien ya daba por perdida su mano.

 **E) Enemigo**

Conner Kent a lo largo de su sintética vida fue ganando enemigos, tanto como Superboy como con su identidad civil. Muchos realmente poderosos y/o peligrosos otros no tanto, con ayuda o sin ella los venció pero había uno al que por más que se esforzara no podía derrotar: Terrence Bruce Wayne, el más joven de sus cuñados y también el más cagapalo.

Luego de su muy interesante interrogatorio con las aves mayores y de que Damian lo rescatara sus cuñados se hicieron a la idea de que Damian quería estar con él, así que como no dejaría que se interpusieran debían dejar los intentos de asesinato a su persona (eso no significaba que lo aceptaran ni mucho menos, solo que no harían enojar al demonio. Eso era suicida). Aprovechando la "tregua" Conner iba a la mansión Wayne seguido para visitar a su pajarito. Pero este casi nunca estaba solo, Terry permanecía cerca de él siguiéndolo cual perrito faldero. Conner trataba de llevarse bien con el niño, aliados le faltaba ya que incluso Alfred y las chicas bat eran renuentes a verlo como la pareja de Ghoul, pero cada intento era infructuoso, al menos los suyos pues los que hacia el niño conseguían su objetivo de alejarlo de Damian.

Terry los acompañaba si salían al parque o a la feria incluso a los museos, habían tenido que cancelar o cambiar de planes muchas veces pues "casualmente" de último minuto todos se ocupaban quedando solo Damian para cuidar de su hermanito y ni siquiera quería recordar las veces que deseando dormir al lado de sus amor su lugar era ocupado por el niño probeta.

– ¡Me odia más que todos juntos! –le conto sus inquietudes al otro esperando que hablara con su hermano para dejarle en claro que no podía esta todo el tiempo con el pero Damian desestimo su preocupación alegando que era un niño.

–Solo es una fase Kon.

–Pero…

–Mira, si tanto te molesta hablare con él.

Y lo hizo, le explico al pequeño de seis años que Conner era su novio y quería pasar tiempo con el solos, Terry argumento que él era su hermano y también quería estar con Damian porque lo quería mucho a lo que su hermano le prometió que todos los lunes estaría con Terry sin Conner sin ningún otro, per debía llevarse bien con Conner. Por un tiempo funciono el trato para alegría del semikriptoniano, si bien no era amigo del menor por lo menos lo dejaba estar a solas con su novio; sin embargo se esperanza de tener un enemigo menos se perdió un día.

Estaba platicando con su novio en la cocina, el menor se levantó a abrirle la puerta a Titus para que saliera al jardín y Conner le dio un trago a su café atragantándose con él. Al recuperar el aliento vio puntitos verdes flotando en el líquido, se extrañó al verlos pero un susurro proveniente de las escaleras le aclaro la situación.

" _Aléjate de él o la próxima vez no será tu café donde ponga kriptonita"_

Al parecer la maldad era un rasgo que Terry compartía con su hermano.

 **F) Frankenstein**

Actualmente Damian no contaba con sus "piezas" originales sino "refacciones" gracias a su madre. Corazón, pulmones, hígado… sus órganos vitales y columna no eran con los que había nacido sino repuestos fabricados en el laboratorio de "Victoria Frankestein".

Repuestos muy buenos realmente, hacía años que los tenia y nunca sufrió complicaciones.

Alguna vez mientras discutía con Garfield este lo había llamado monstruo haciendo referencia a como fue creado, su pasado como asesino y demás; intento no mostrar cuanto le afectaba esa palabra pero realmente le dolía. Sabía que era la creación de una vanidosa hechicera que jugo a ser Dios, un ser que desafiaba a la naturaleza con su existencia, un experimento cuya propia creadora intento eliminar al "recuperar" la cordura y ver la aberración cometida. Una nueva raza de zombie pues razonaba lo que su entorno le mostraba: él era un pecado viviente que debía ser borrado.

Estaba remendado, pero a Conner no le importaba.

Fue un cadáver y aun así su chico de acero lo besaba y acariciaba como si fuera lo mejor de su vida.

Era el monstruo de Frankenstein, y Conner así lo amaba.

 **G) Gato**

Damian amaba a los animales, sobre todo a los gatos. Podría pasar horas jugando o dibujando a Alfred el minino que su abuelo-mayordomo le regalo poco antes de…

El animalito que pudo escabullirse al refugio donde se apartó de todo incluso de sus otras mascotas, el que recorrió la mansión entera maullando, arañando desesperado para que lo siguieran hasta la puerta cerrada que tuvieron que derribar al ver la sangre escurriendo por debajo de la ranura.

 **H) Hermanos**

–Creo que nos pasamos un poco.

–Na, ya debe estar por despertar.

Lentamente fue saliendo de la bruma de la inconciencia, escuchaba voces y aunque creía conocerlas no lograba recordar a quien pertenecían, un balde de agua fría lo que finalmente logro despertarlo.

–Rápido pelmazo abre los ojos, tenemos que aclarar unos puntos.

Conner parpadeo para enfocar y un escalofrió le recorrió la espina, a su alrededor los tres primeros Robins lo miraban como si quisieran enviarlo al último círculo infernal. Su instinto de supervivencia le decía que huyera pero tenía puestas unas esposas de kriptonita atadas a la silla donde estaba sentado además de que los otros también portaban la piedrita verde que lo debilitaba.

–Nos ha llegado información muy crítica Kent –ni cuando Damian lo llamaba Kent tembló tanto como en ese momento, sabia que Red Hood era intimidante pero no que tanto. –Y aunque confiamos en Tim queremos que TÚ confirmes o niegas lo que nos dijo.

Conner no quería ver al aludido, desde que lo cachara con el menor de ellos en los vestidores y lograra escapar de su furia asesina por pelos de rana calva se habían evitado como la peste y es que a Timothy no le hizo ninguna gracia que se involucrara con su hermanito.

–Tim los encontró a punto de… tener relaciones ¿es cierto?

–Si –de repente se sentía que estaba en el banquillo de los acusados frente a toda una corte que lo odiaba y quería darle la pena capital.

–Pero era la primera vez ¿verdad?

–Que nos descubren si, que tenemos relaciones no. _"Ugh, mierda"_ al terminar la oración deseo ser mudo para no regarla más, la furia aumento en los rostros de sus captores, incluso escucho como rechinaban los dientes.

– ¡¿Hace cuánto que te enrollaste con Damian?!

Ya no sabía si contestar o no, fuera cual fuera su movimiento saldría mal parado. –U-un año y medio.

El grito de los Robins lo hizo encogerse, sabía que lo matarían y deseo poder despedirse de su amado Petirrojo. Luego de tensos minutos los hermanos Wayne se calmaron y Superboy se relajó, con suerte serian indulgentes y le concederían unas palabras con Dami.

–Dinos Conner William Kent Luthor –malo, era MUY malo cuando Dick (realmente cualquier murciélago) te llamaba por tu nombre completo – cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con nuestro Dami.

–Casarme con el –respondió firme y sin titubear.

Sino fuera porque debía permanecer serio para demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras Conner se hubiera reído de las caras que tenían sus cuñados.

* * *

¿Dudas, quejas, crucios, avadas?


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen (¡y a ustedes tampoco!)

2/3

* * *

 **I) Imaginación**

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado al Damian de seis años que imaginaba en su futuro el contestaría sin titubear que se veía a si mismo conquistando el mundo tal y como su abuelo esperaba con sus padres como los sabios consejeros.

Si cuatro años después le hicieron la misma pregunta diría que imaginaba llegara el día en que su padre le amara de la misma manera que a sus otros hijos, que fuera a sus eventos escolares, poder tomar su mano y sentirse seguro junto a él. No sentirse una obligación puesta a la fuerza, no sentir que estaba de más en esa familia (esperaba, anhelaba, rogaba con todo su dañado corazoncito llegara ese día).

Si a los doce le repetían la pregunta no sabría qué contestar… ¿salir de ese cuarto acolchado? ¿Terminar lo que empezó? ¿Desaparecer por completo, cortar sus arterias y asegurarse de que no quedara un cuerpo que pudiera reanimar? Se conformaba con ya no escuchar voces que lo atormentaban días tras día.

.

Lo que nunca imagino fue que él lo ayudara a recuperar la cordura, que sintiéndose el caballero que rescata a la princesa del castillo del dragón irrumpió en la seguridad del psiquiátrico y juntos se esconderían moviéndose constantemente para no ser descubiertos mientras el de ojos miel reacomodaba su dañado engranaje cerebral. No imagino que el amigable vecino enfrentaría al gran murciélago para defenderlo, que después de noquearlo lo tomaría entre sus brazos para huir nuevamente y no volver hasta que su mente estuviera organizada otra vez… claro, después de romperle varios huesos al causante de su desgracia.

No imagino que a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, después de hacerse amado con tanta intensidad terminarían casándose con otras personas y aun así ser los mejores amigos.

Nunca imagino que después de tanto dolor podria ser tan feliz.

 **J) Jugar**

–Nos vamos a casar.

Lois chillo emocionada igual que Ma Kent, Jonathan junto con Alfred tenían esa sonrisa que todo abuelo orgulloso da cuando su pequeña cría alza el vuelo; lo otros chicos Kent soltaron un alegre "ya era hora", Clark los abrazo deseándoles lo mejor… pero… ¿y los murciélagos?

Habían reunido a ambas familias en la granja Kent por su se librara una batalla ya que era un lugar más abierto, pero ellos parecían estar dándole vueltas a sus palabras tratando de encontrarles sentido.

– ¿Es una broma? –gruño Jason.

Conner y Damian fruncieron el ceño, ¿los creían capaces de…? Si, bueno esta vez no estaban jugando. –No.

No jugaban iban completamente en serio, querían estar juntos el resto de sus vidas ya fueran muchos o pocos años.

 **K) Kara**

–Ya admítelo babeas por Conny.

–Tt. No digas tonterías.

–Deja de mentirte –le picoteo las costillas y luego comenzó a cantar. –A quien crees que engañas él es lo que más quieres, ocultarlo tratas es hermoso lo que sientes.

– ¿Es enserio? ¿Intentas convencerme con una canción infantil?

Kara frunció el ceño molesta, ¿cuándo admitiría ese chiquillo que amaba a su primo? –No has negado que lo quieres solo evades decírselo. Solamente tienes que ir donde él y decirle: Kent mi corazón te pertenece y quiero que juguemos al matemático, que me pongas en cuatro y me partas en dos ¡y listo! Tienen súper murcielaguitos –la rubia le había dado la espalda cuando comenzó con su diatriba, al darse la vuelta para ver la reacción del menor este ya no estaba. Maldito don que tenían los murciélagos para desaparecer cuando la situación no les favorecía.

 **L) Lamer**

El dulce sabor del chocolate en su boca lo hizo sonreír, el pastel de Ma era de lo más delicioso que hubiera probado. Sintió una mirada sobre él, buscándola se topó con los ojos de su novio brillando con diversión, le sonrió contento pues pocas veces estaban juntos con sus familias sin que estallara la hecatombe. Damian no le sonrió de vuelta lo que sí hizo fue lamer su labio inferior lentamente, Conner se puso nervioso, no estaba insinuando que dejaran el evento para irse a un lugar más… privado ¿verdad? Pero Damian seguía lamiéndose los labios viendo fijamente al otro chico, la sangre comenzó a viajar a cierta zona en el cuerpo de Kon al pensar que otras partes podía recorrer esa lengua rosada.

Aún seguía en esos pensamientos cuando Damian se levantó y sin ninguna prisa se acercó a él inclinándose un poco, Kon esperaba un beso pero fue una servilleta lo que se posó sobre sus labios.

–Tenías chocolate –le explico sonriendo ante su confesión.

 **Ll) Lluvia**

Era una ceremonia linda, íntima y sencilla pero aun así significativa lo normal para una pareja que se ama y decide unir sus vidas… pero siendo ellos los novios había un pequeño cerco de seguridad por si a alguien se le ocurría interrumpir la unión aunque ¿quién se atrevería?

Pues ella.

Ella burlo de la deficiente seguridad, era capaz de eso y más a fin de cuentas quien se casaba era su hijo. Talía tenía sus métodos para hacer su presencia indetectable así que oculta en la copa de un árbol mientras la fría lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo vio a su vástago sonreír cuando el anillo de oro en su dedo, vio como el simple reportero lo tomaba con dulzura de las mejillas y besaba con adoración sus labios.

Lo vio ser feliz.

Esa noche Talía se marchó con las mejillas empapadas no solo por la lluvia de Gotham.

 **M) Madre**

– ¡Mami!

La inocente sonrisa iluminaba el rechoncho rostro de su primogénita, la niña llevaba diez minutos balbuceando cosas inentendibles hasta que finalmente su boquita pudo expresarse. Conner intentaba hacer que Nimue hablara, le señalaba los objetos y decía sus nombres por silabas para que fuera más sencillo para ella pero su esfuerzo fue en vano ella solo pronunciaba una silaba clara entre tantos gorgojeos. Pero de repente entre Damian a la sala, llegaba de una extenuante tarde en la empresa de su familia y apenas lo vio la bebé grito emocionada pidiendo su atención. Damian la alzo en brazos y le sonrió, fue entones que lo llamo "mami".

No tenía idea de cómo sentirse, él no se veía a sí mismo como mujer (aunque muchas veces tuvo que interpretar a una) sino como hombre así que lógicamente su pequeña debería llamarlo "papá" "padre" o algo parecido, pero, una agradable calidez embargo su corazón. Quizás porque era su primera palabra y se la había dedicado solo a él.

Kon imperceptiblemente suspiro aliviado al ver como su esposo ampliaba la sonrisa que le daba a Nimue mientras esta seguía llamándolo mami. Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionaría si algún día ella lo llamaba así y claro, no le confesaría que en ocasiones cuando él no estaba le mostraba una fotografía suya a la bebé y señalándolo le decía: "él es mami, tu mami". Noup, si el demonio preguntaba de donde había sacado la idea Nimue le echaría la culpa a Dick, al fin y al cabo el hacía lo mismo.

 **N) Novela**

En ocasiones Damian pensaba que su vida aunque artificial podía ser una densa novela o bien una saga, había pasado por tantas cosas conocido a tanta gente, enfrentado a tantos enemigos que seguramente sería un best seller. Oh si, podía imaginar que sería para un público maduro y de amplio criterio, uno a quien no le saliera la vena puritana al saber que cada cumpleaños enfrentaba a su propia madre para ganar el privilegio de conocer a quien dio su esperma para que el fuera creado, o que desde corta edad manchaba sus manitas con sangre y pintura; que cuando pensaba su vida cambiaria para bien ¡boom! su padre muere dejándolo en manos de desconocidos.

Seguramente apreciarían la resucitación de algunos personajes y despreciarían la de otros. Y en cierta parte de la trama agradecerían que el protagonista viera recompensada su existencia después de tanto sufrimiento con una familia que lo amaba, amigos leales y protectores; un esposo maravilloso y una hija hermosa que iluminaba sus días.

Sip, una novela sin duda, dramática, una que aún tenía el final inconcluso pero que no le cambiaria ni un capitulo.

 **Ñ) Ña**

El llanto no fue lo que le saco de su sueño sino el rápido movimiento que hizo el hombre con quien compartía cama, en cuestión de segundos Conner se había levantado y sacado a la bebé de la cuna. Había pasado una semana desde que su madre apareciera en su hogar para entregarles tan valioso obsequio, cuando Kon salió del estupor que le provoco tener ese cuerpecito contra su pecho comenzó a hacer mil y un planes desde cómo, cuándo y dónde explicarles a sus familias sobre ese precioso nuevo integrante hasta como decorar su cuarto _¿o sería mejor que durmiera en el suyo por un tiempo?_

.

Las reacciones fueron variadas, desde la incredulidad pasando por el asombro y terminando con la fascinación por esa criaturita (sintética como sus padres para no variar) envuelta en un mameluco fucsia. Durante la presentación la bebé (aun no decidían el nombre, debían hacerlo pronto no podían llamarla solamente "bebé") se la paso dormida cómodamente en los brazos de Damian ajena al revuelo que causo, no fue hasta que la separaron de él para hacerle un chequeo médico que con un ligero "ña" abrió los ojitos mostrando que eran idénticos a los del demonio solo que más brillantes e inocentes. Devuelta a la seguridad que le otorgaba su padre los familiares se acercaron a ella analizando sus rasgos: tenía la nariz de Conner, los ojos del color de Damian pero con la forma del mitad kriptoniano, los labios de Superboy con la sonrisa que en su tiempo debió tener Ghoul; su piel era blanca sin tostar como la de Kon aunque tenía los pómulos de su "madre" incluso los pequeños lunares que formaban un triángulo en el izquierdo.

Ella sonrió cuando Clark se acercó, puso su manita sobre su cara más en cuanto vio a Bruce extendió los brazos como pidiéndole que la cargara y fue lo más lindo que hubieran visto en mucho tiempo.

Los orgullosos padres solo pudieron pensar en lo afortunada que era su pequeña, los murciélagos y súper estaban atados a su pequeño dedo.

 **O) Oso**

Damian era de esas personas que, si un objeto tiene una historia significativa o fue un obsequio de alguna persona muy importante lo conservaba (por ejemplo los trofeos que obtuvo de sus hermanos) y entre sus "tesoros" –por llamarlos de alguna manera– se encontraban dos osos de peluche; uno era el que gano en su primera cita con su chico de acero y el otro un regalo que le hizo su primer novio P. Parker.

Un oso pequeño, de unos veinte centímetros, color miel hecho a mano incluso su indumentaria que combinaba partes de los uniformes que Damian había portado: el de asesino, de Robin, Red Bird y Ghoul. Su ex realmente se esforzó al hacerlo y por eso lo mantenía con él, además de que se lo había regalado en su cumpleaños cuando se le declaro; aunque habían terminado –por mutuo acuerdo– lo tenía siempre sobre su cama o sobre su escritorio, no porque aun lo amara (bueno si, pero como amigos solamente) sino porque le gustaba el peluche… cosa que Conner no comprendía del todo. Cuando recién empezaban su relación el más alto disimuladamente trataba de esconder al simpático osito pero este se burlaba de sus intentos de destierro, su dueño no lo apartaba de sus lugares específicos.

Y eso ponía celoso a Conner porque se suponía que ellos dos ya no estaban juntos ¿no? ¿Entonces porque no se deshacía del mugroso juguete? Hizo varios intentos, desde esconderlo debajo de la cama cuando estaba en la habitación –lo cual cada vez se volvía más frecuente– hasta "accidentalmente" tirarlo a la papelera. Pero Damian siempre rescataba a "Peter Robin" y después de cuidadosamente lavarlo lo devolvía a su trono. Incluso intento dárselo a Titus para que lo destrozara pero el can dócilmente lo tomo entre sus fauces y lo puso sobre la cama de su dueño para disgusto y desesperación de Superboy.

Fue hasta que Damian lo descubrió intentando quemar el pequeño muñeco con su visión laser que tuvo que enfrentar a su amante y explicarle la situación. El hijo de Batman lo miro confundido unos segundos para luego reír a carcajada limpia, carcajada que en otra circunstancia se enorgullecería por provocarla debido a su sinceridad y la rareza de su habitualidad sin embargo ahora solo aumentaba su enojo.

– ¿Enserio Kent? ¿Celoso de un peluche?

–Del peluche no, de él –gruño sonrojado mientras el otro se sentaba en la cama riendo aun. – ¿Porque aun lo conservas si sales conmigo? –guardo silencio un momento decidiendo si exponer la duda que le rondaba y hacia latir dolorosamente su corazón. – ¿Todavía lo amas? ¿Lo que hay entre nosotros no es importante?

Poco a poco Damian fue cesando su risa, extrañamente se le hacía dulce la leve desesperación y tristeza que mostraba el mayor. –Aunque terminamos seguimos siendo amigos –dijo cuándo se calmó dejando una sonrisa cariñosa en sus labios –, muy buenos amigos y si aún tengo a "Peter Robin" es por eso, porque es un recuerdo y porque me lo dio en mi cumpleaños. Además, el también conserva el gato de peluche que le di.

 **P) Padre**

Los duelos de miradas entre ellos eran legendarios, pocos lograban sostenerle la penetrante mirada a Batman y aún menos devolvérsela con la misma intensidad y frialdad pero de un tiempo atrás esas batallas no eran frecuentes. Ahora sin embargo, Bruce sentía que de nuevo estaba frente a ese chiquillo impetuoso que alegaba era mejor atravesar los corazones de los criminales con una espada a permitir que siguieran causando daño a la sociedad; pero no, no era un niño ya, era un jovencito capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones lo cual los tenía en esa situación.

– ¿Por qué él?

– ¿Por qué no? –respondió desinteresado.

–No me des evasivas Damian.

–No lo hago padre, tú me hiciste una pregunta y yo te di una respuesta válida; ¿por qué no? ¿Porque no puedo relacionarme sentimentalmente con Conner, que tiene de malo? Si vas a salir de nuevo con el factor de la edad te recuero que mis anteriores parejas también eran mayores que yo y no hiciste tanto escándalo.

Bruce suspiro pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, no era porque Conner fuera mayor o que fuera hombre (sabía bien que su hijo bateaba para ambos lados) sino simplemente que no entendía como nadie se dio cuenta antes, ellos llevaban juntos año y medio y solo los descubrieron por un descuido que tuvieron. Había sido un fuerte golpe al orgullo del mejor detective del mundo. Era hora de reentrenarse como investigadores, no quería más "sorpresitas" por parte de ninguno de sus hijos.

* * *

¿Dudas, quejas, crucios, avadas?


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen (¡y a ustedes tampoco!)

3/3

* * *

 **Q) Querer**

–Te quiero –murmuro acariciando los cabellos negros de su amante aun tratando de regularizar su respiración agitada por su vigorosa actividad. Sintió como se tensaba levemente y pensó que la declaración lo asusto ya que los murciélagos parecían ser filofóbicos.

Conner ya pensaba como disculparse quizás no era tiempo aun de decirlo, llevaban unos tres meses "saliendo" y durmiendo juntos aunque el de verdad lo quisiera tal vez era pronto para el murciélago.

– ¿De verdad? –Sabía que esa pregunta no debía sonar tan esperanzada, que sus ojos no deberían mostrar esa ilusión porque sus palabras fueran ciertas; Damian (ni nadie realmente) debía dudar cuando alguien le decía "te quiero" pero claro, con su historial era lo menos que podía esperar.

Lo abrazo y beso su frente intentando que las acciones le dieran más credibilidad valor a sus palabras. –Te quiero, más de lo que crees.

 **R) Rojo**

Siempre había gustado del color rojo, desde la capa de heredero/futuro regente del gremio asesino hasta los campos teñidos con la sangre de los enemigos. Como asesino y más tarde como vigilante sus uniformes no podían tener mucho ese color, necesitaba volverse uno con las sombras por eso decidió que el manto de Ghoul será gris oscuro casi negro… pero ahora estaba manchándose de rojo.

El traje estaba tiñéndose con su propia sangre que brotaba sin parar, no podía moverse y detener la hemorragia necesitaba ayuda rápidamente pero el murciélago más cercano se encontraba a quince minutos de distancia. Los ojos se le cerraron por el cansancio, esperaba que llegaran pronto no le quedaban fuerzas ya.

.

Red Hood sentía el corazón en la garganta, la llamada de auxilio que su hermano había mandado hacia minutos sonó no frenética sino que apenas y era un murmullo en el comunicador que fácilmente pudo ser descartado como estática… no así los lentos jadeos que le siguieron. Siendo el quien más cerca estaba corrió a su llamado, no esperaba hallarlo inconsciente en un enorme charco de color rojo.

 **S) Silencio**

Conner apreciaba mucho el silencio debido a que era algo difícil conseguirlo gracias a que su sensible oído podía captar todo sonido, incluso un grillo a cinco kilómetros de distancia, por eso lo tenía como algo muy valioso.

Pero ahora agradecía no tenerlo, los ruidos que hacían las maquinas en la habitación lo estaban manteniendo cuerdo. Se suponía que no estaría ahí sino en casa con su amada familia compartiendo una tranquila noche, pero la vida era una perra cruel que le gusta chingarle la existencia así que decidió que llevaba mucho tiempo siendo feliz por lo que era hora de recordarle lo que era la angustia, la desesperación. ¿Y qué mejor forma que casi matar a su esposo?

Damian había salido a patrullar con sus hermanos como muchas otras veces pero algo había salido mal, un enemigo (que hasta ahora no sabían quién era pero las aves ya estaban investigando) lo ataco y casi se desangraba hasta la muerte.

.

.

Nimue se había acurrucado al costado izquierdo de su mami esperando que despertara, esperaba que Damian no se molestara con él por permitir a su hija de cuatro años verlo en ese estado convaleciente habían decidido no hablarle de sus identidades como súper héroes hasta que tuviera la edad para entenderlo o ella lo descubriera, lo que pasara primero. Pero no pudo evitarlo, inconscientemente la tomo en brazos y la llevo con él a la mansión cuando le avisaron lo que sucedió.

–Mami va a estar bien… ¿verdad? –un ligero susurro, apenas y movió los labios pero sabría que su papá la escucharía, él siempre la escuchaba.

–Claro que sí, es muy fuerte –y para convencerse de ello se centró en los latidos de su corazón. Sonrió después de contarlos, pronto estaría bien.

 **T) Tim**

Tim Drake era una persona muy serena, podía presumir de su temple en situaciones donde otros perderían el control pero cuando su hermano Damian se veía involucrado era fría calma desaparecía, no porque Damian fuera el menor de todos (ese puesto ahora le pertenecía a Terry, otro tubito de ensayo) sino que amaba mucho a su hermano.

Cuando él murió fue un fuerte golpe a su dañado corazón, por un tiempo creyó que su familia estaría mejor sin el pequeño demonio pero el ver la tristeza en los rostros de los otros, la desolación en sus ojos, sentir que algo le faltaba le hizo darse cuenta de cuanto quería a su hermanito.

Por eso se unió a la cruzada para traerlo de vuelta. Cuando lo vio abrazarse a su padre, cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos noto lo pequeño y delgado que era ¿cómo nunca reparo en ello? Era tan fácil herirlo. Por eso juro protegerlo con su propia vida de todo lo que pudiera dañarlo: Talía (especialmente ella), los criminales de Gotham (intento que dejara el manto de Robin para mantenerlo a salvo y lo consiguió tiempo después pero el muy listo tomo otra identidad para seguir en el negocio); los bullys de la escuela (tuvo muchos problemas con Bruce por eso, al parecer golpear niños menores no estaba bien aunque fuera por defender a su hermanito).

Y ahora su "mejor amigo" Conner entraba en la categoría de riesgoso para su principito.

– ¡¿Pero que se cree?! –El tercer Robin caminaba de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada, su hermano menor lo miraba aburrido, de verdad que no entendía porque hacia tanto escándalo. Como si fueran a los primeros que encontraban en los vestidores apunto de follar. –Esto no se quedara así, no señor me las pagara.

–Tim…

–Ja, y se decía mi amigo.

–Tim…

–No me importa que sea un súper con la kriptonita que tiene Bruce en la cueva…

–Tim… –la paciencia del Wayne menor comenzaba a terminarse.

–Mira que intentar aprovecharse de mi dulce hermanito.

–Tim basta ya te pareces a padre.

– ¡Pero es que te iba a violar! –grito molesto y exasperado.

– ¡Por favor Drake! ¡¿Realmente crees que aun soy virgen?!

La cara del mayor perdió el color, lagrimas se asomaban en las esquinas de sus ojos, lentamente se acercó a su hermano y lo tomo de los hombros. – ¿No… no eres… virgen? –Ante la negativa de su hermano Tim sollozo abrazándolo, lamentándose por la "inocencia" pérdida de su pequeño.

" _Joder, y yo que sigo siendo virgen"_ pensó.

 **U) Uniforme**

Hay apuestas que es mejor saldarlas con dinero, eso le quedo claro cuando su queridísima mejor amiga, su amada hermana del alma le dijo cuál sería su castigo por perder la apuesta que hicieron por la final del mundial: usar el uniforme del primer Robin y dejarse fotografiar.

Intento negociar pero ella permaneció inamovible con su decisión así que terminó portando el traje de su hermano mayor y posando para la rubia quedando la fotografía en manos de Mindy. Fotografía que ella perdió y por años creyeron desaparecida… hasta que por casualidad Damian la encontró entre las cosas de su pareja.

Cuando le pregunto cómo y porque era que la tenía, el m as alto solo atino a sonrojarse y balbucear una poco creíble excusa.

 **V) Vestido**

El largo cabello castaño caía hasta media espalda en suaves ondas con una rosa roja adornándolo, su delgado cuerpo estaba envuelto en un hermoso vestido negro strapless que le llegaba poco arriba de las rodillas. El vestido tenía un corte en V en la cintura donde una rosa unía ambos lados, las orillas llevaban un olan del mismo color que las flores, la abertura en sus piernas dejaba entrever que las medias eran sostenidas por un liguero oscuro; el maquillaje en su rostro era prácticamente nulo solo un ligero carmín en los labios y un fino delineado negro que acentuaba el enigmático color jade de sus ojos.

Conner no podía apartar la mirada de tan linda señorita, y como si cada paso cada movimiento de cadera destilaba sensualidad. Como pasante del diario el planeta estaba cubriendo un concurso de baile organizado por Luthor Corp.

Algunas parejas eran buenas otras totalmente desastrosas –hubo una chica que perdió un zapato que fue a dar contra la cara de un juez– pero había una pareja que destacaba entre todas, la conformada por Madeleine Lestrange y Sirius Shepard. O como el los conocía: Damian Wayne y Jason Todd.

Ambos murciélagos entraron al concurso para vigilar de cerca a unos presuntos traficantes, no sabía cómo iba la investigación pero si podía jurar que ganarían al concurso resultaron ser muy buenos bailarines. Apenas y escuchaba los reclamos de Jimmy pidiéndole que se centrara en todo lo que pasaba no solo en la señorita Lestrange pero él seguía los movimientos de la castaña buscando que se ocultaba bajo ese vestido negro.

 **W) Whatsapp**

"Salgamos este fin de semana "

"No puedo"

"¿porque? Oo"

"Tengo que ir con los titanes"

"¿Tus titanes o los de Tim? ¿O los de Lian?"

"Los míos, tenemos un asunto que atender"

"Si llevas falda me mandas fotos"

"¿Qué fetiche tienes tú con las faldas y vestidos?"

"Ninguno, solo me gusta cuando los llevas tu ;)"

"Tt. Que te den Kent"

 **X) Xenofobia**

AlQaeda

Terrorista

Epítetos, comentarios racistas a lo largo de su vida no le faltaron (curiosamente empezaron desde que dejo la liga antes de eso nunca los padeció). En ocasiones envidiaba a Harper que no paso por eso aun teniendo sangre de indios navajo, o los Kent que no debían soportar la xenofobia de gente descerebrada a pesar de ser extraterrestres y todo gracias a su apare ciencia humana.

 **Y) Yerno**

Uno de los más contentos con la relación de Conner y Damian era Clark, no solo porque eso le daba una excusa para visitar la mansión y con eso cabrear a Bruce sino porque sabía que esos dos realmente merecían ser felices.

 **Z) Zafarrancho**

Quería descansar así que se arrojó a la cama ¿o lo intento solamente? No lo sabía, desde que le daban esos malditos medicamentos se sentía fuera de su cuerpo creía hacer movimientos por su cuenta pero a la vez era como si hubiera sido otra persona, ahora comprendía lo que deberían sentir las marionetas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? No lo recordaba solo que llego después de que cocieran sus muñecas y le pusieran vendas para que no intentara arrancarse los puntos. No quería estar en ese lugar, era frio, extrañaba a su familia aunque las pastillas que le daban lo hacían estar tranquilo y el sopor que le ocasionaban callaban las voces que no lo dejaban tranquilo.

Escucho o creyó escuchar un ruido estridente junto con gritos desesperados casi podía jurar que no provenían de su cabeza sino de las otras personas que "vivían" ahí.

Fuego.

Esa palabra activo sus instintos primarios, fuego, el fuego era peligroso debía alejarse de él pero no podía abrir la puerta y humo gris comenzaba a llenar el cuarto.

–Ven conmigo –una figura roja y azul había atravesado la ventana, le extendía una mano. – ¡Damian rápido!

Sin pensarlo acepto la mano ofrecida, al instante la figura lo saco de ahí. Cuando vio a su espalda el psiquiátrico ardía pero no sintió miedo, no estando con él.

–Vas a estar bien Dami, yo te voy a cuidar.

–Pet…

* * *

¿Dudas, quejas, crucios, avadas?


End file.
